If Only For One Night
by SVULAWYER1
Summary: AO song fic's. Now that Alex is back how will thigs change and will it be for the better
1. This was not your dream

**Disclaimer:** I asked Dick if I could borrow them an well...I think well all know what happened!

**Paring:** Alex and Olivia

**Spoilers**: Loss and Ghost

**Song:** Home by Michael Buble

_Alex's POV_

_(Flashback)_

_How long?_

_  
Until Velez is extradited or otherwise dealt with... _

_(End of flashback)_

You always said we'd be together

Little did I know, the one thing that brought us together would tear us apart

**Another summer day  
Has come and gone away  
In Paris or Rome  
But I wanna go home**

I wish I could tell you that I'm a happy

What I'd give to see you smile

**May be surrounded by  
A million people I  
Still feel all alone  
Just wanna go home  
Oh I miss you, you know**

Everyday I try to remember your voice, and your laugh, but slowly it's all slipping away

_(Flashback)_

_You making any friends?  
_

_There's a claims adjuster at the insurance agency where I work. We've been seeing each other. He's a good man. He thinks I'm from Tulsa. And when we're in bed together at night, he whispers my name ... Emily.  
_

_It's hard to be someone that you're not._

_(End of flashback)_

**And I've been keeping all the letters that I wrote to you  
Each one a line or two  
"I'm fine baby, how are you?"  
Well I would send them but I know that it's just not enough  
My words were cold and flat  
And you deserve more than that  
**

The hurt in your eyes...

I just wish I could take it all back

**Another airplane  
Another sunny place  
I'm lucky I know  
But I wanna go home  
Mmmm, I gotta go home**

It makes me sick that I've moved so many times and im still in danger

**Let me go home  
I'm just too far from where you are  
I wanna come home**

Sometimes I think the only thing that would make me feel safe is to be with you

**And I feel just like I'm living someone else's life  
It's like I just stepped outside  
When everything was going right**

There are times when all I do is wish I could be myself

**And I know just why you could not come along with me  
This was not your dream  
But you always believed in me**

Your eyes the night I went away...the tears

The pain I saw

**Another winter day has come  
And gone away in even Paris and Rome**

**And I wanna go home**

**Let me go home**

Most nights I lay awake in bed

in a house I can't even call my own

**And I'm surrounded by  
A million people I  
Still feel alone  
Let me go home  
Oh, I miss you, you know**

Then the day came

**Let me go home  
I've had my run  
Baby, I'm done  
I gotta go home**

All I caught of the conversation was "your free Ms. Cabot"

and really...that's all I needed to here

**Let me go home  
It'll all be alright  
I'll be home tonight**

I'm on the next flight

and all I can think of is how im going to tell you...

**I'm coming back home**

**THE END**

This is my first fanfic so im sorry if it's not that good! but that doesn't mean I don't want your reviews but go easy im only a kid!


	2. Dress it up with the trappings of love

**Disclaimer:** a girl can only dream

**Paring:** Alex and Olivia

**Spoilers**: Ghost

**Song: **I'll Be

Olivia's POV

I unlock the door

memories from the past flooding through like a high tide

_(flashback_)

_Alex...   
_

_You didn't have to come back.  
_

_I know. But who else was going to get you out of trouble?_

_(End flashback)_

I get up to get a beer

only to here someone's keys in the door

_(flashback)_

"_Congratulations on the_ _purchase of your new home"_

"_Thank you"_

"_Is there anything else I can help you to with?"_

"_Yes, we were wondering if we can get to sets of keys to the house"_

_(End Flashback)_

I quickly jump into cop mode

knowing that the only to people who have keys to this house are me and...

"Hey Liv_"_

**The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath  
And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky  
Never revealing their depth**

"Alex" it was more of a statement then a question

I put my hand against your face

thinking that it would go right through

**And tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above**

"Olivia its me, im real"

I can feel my knees weakening

and soon after, they give out

**And I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
And I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life**

How we ended up in our bed is beyond me

and at this moment I couldn't care less

**And rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed  
And you're my survival, you're my living proof  
My love is alive, and not dead**

"How?"

"I don't know Liv, they told me I was free

and I never looked back"

**And tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above**

I can feel your tears on my shoulder

and all I can do is pull you closer

**And I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
And I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life.**

"Al"

"Yea"

"How do I know that your not going to leave me again?

How do I know that the feds aren't going to come and tell us that they made a mistake?"

**And I dropped out, I burned up, I fought my way back from the dead,  
I tuned in, turned on, remembered the thing that you said.**

I feel you kiss me "shhh, we'll go one step at a time"

"Bu-"

"No buts Liv, I've waited so long to be back in your arms

and now that I'm here with you, I know we'll make it"

**And I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll be love's suicide  
And I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life.**

I can feel the exhaustion taking over my body

but I know that if I fall asleep, I might wake up to nothing

"Its ok Liv, just hold me tight

wether it be just for tonight or forever"

I can feel my eyes getting heavier

"Alex I just want you to know that I'll always be..."

**The greatest fan of your life.**

**A/N:** I'm not the kind of person that gets mad! but I am upset that I didn't get any reviews. So if you like it let me know, and if you don't let me know to


	3. Dream Come True

**Disclaimer:** I WISH!

**Paring:** Alex and Olivia

**Song: **Destiny

_Alex's POV_

One year

that's how long it's been since I've been home

**I have always dreamed of this  
I'll admit that there was something I missed  
Wondering if it is for real  
Every mistake every wrong turn  
Every time I lost my way  
Led me to this moment of bliss tonight**

I never thought...

that everything would fall into place like it did

**With you finally I can break free  
With you there some changing in my destiny  
Dream come true  
It's so funny now that I see  
How different life turned out to be**

John-Oliver Grant Benson

he's got my aqua blue eyes and a stubborn personality

just like his mommy

**You were always by my side  
That you believed in me was enough reason why  
I didn't stop  
Didn't give up  
Even if I sometimes lost hope  
I did my best and I am blessed in life**

My mother always told me to spend each day like it's your last

because tomorrow is not promised to anyone

**With you finally I can break free  
With you there some changing in my destiny  
Dream come true  
It's so funny now that I seeHow different life turned out to be**

When John-Oliver was born we could finally let out the breath that we were both silently holding,

the breath that we held in hopes that we would never be apart

**Can I get any higher?  
Tell me does it get any stronger  
I owe it to you that I made it through  
I never could have done it without you**

You always pushed for more, for better

and I never knew why until now, until we had John

until there was us

**With you I can break free  
There some changing in my destiny  
Dream come true  
It's so funny now that I see  
How different life turned out to be**

If they hadn't taken me away we wouldn't be in this position

we wouldn't be a family

**There some changing in my destiny  
Dream come true  
It's so funny now that I see  
How different life turned out to be**

Regrets, I don't have any

because like they say "everything happens for a reason"

I'm were I want to be, I'm with the people I want to be with and I wouldn't change it for the world

**I realized that it's my destiny** **  
**


End file.
